


Ne, Rei-chan?

by tachibanafever



Category: Free!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Dorks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanafever/pseuds/tachibanafever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a typical first sleep over between a total dork and a devious little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne, Rei-chan?

“Rei-chan!” 

Rei's eyes widened as he tried to move, but it was too late.

Nagisa was already clinging to him. He rolled his eyes as he felt Nagisa wrapping his arms around him, and hugging him from behind.

“Really, Nagisa-kun. This isn't appropriate behaviour for school” but he could feel a blush creeping up to his cheek bones. It was definitely not beautiful to be so affected by Nagisa's childish antics. 

“Ne Rei-chan, you're a meanie!” whined Nagisa.

“Anyway, you should be in a better mood- it's Friday!” as he said this, he smiled his usual and extremely beautiful smile. Wait, what? Rei got angry with himself whenever he caught himself thinking about Nagisa, and how cute he is.

“What's so great about Fridays?” scoffed Rei as he attempted to hide his red face from Nagisa's wide pink eyes.

“Well...” Nagisa looked away as he twiddled his thumbs. “I was thinking maybe I could have a sleep over with Rei-chan...”

Wait, was he... nervous? Rei had long been under the assumption that Nagisa completely lacked the ability to feel embarrassed or nervous.

“A sleep over? I don't know about that Nagisa-kun, I have studying to do. Not to mention, I have to revise swimming theory before training resumes on Monday.” 

Rei stated this very matter of factly, but the truth was that he _did_ want to have a sleep over with Nagisa. Rei hadn't been to, or hosted a sleep over since Elementary School and therefore wasn't sure what the common practice for such an event would be. 

“Please Rei-chan! Please, please, please!” begged Nagisa as he pouted and battered his lids.

One glimpse of that adorable face, and Rei knew he had lost. He sighed inwardly and shook his head.

“Okay, Nagisa-kun. Okay. My parents will be out this evening, so shall we say my house? five O'clock?” Rei's cheeks heated at the prospect of having an entire night alone with Nagisa. 

He reminded himself that he was being ridiculous and noted that he really needed to stop having intimate thoughts about Nagisa. It was neither proper nor acceptable to have feelings for a classmate or team mate. Nagisa is a friend and nothing more. 

Rei snorted as he tried to convince himself of this. _Yeah right_.

 

When Rei got home that evening, he first tidied his bedroom to make sure it was in pristine condition for Nagisa's visit. He then went to his computer and began to research the protocol for a two person sleep over. Rei quickly became flustered and annoyed that nearly every activity was aimed at girls. _Doing each others hair and make up? That sounds likely.._

When Rei looked at the clock next, his heart skipped a beat. 16:17PM. He jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom. Hastily Rei took a shower and changed out of his uniform. He hated that he was so nervous. _You'd think I had a date or something._ Making sure his appearance was as flawless as his bedroom, Rei made his way to the kitchen where he pondered what he would cook for dinner.

By the time 5 O'clock came around, Rei was almost finished preparing their meal. The door bell rang and Rei almost knocked the freshly steamed rice all over the counter as he flinched. 

_Get a hold of yourself, it's just Nagisa-kun._

“REI-CHAN!” roared Nagisa as he practically jumped to straddle Rei's torso.

“N-Nagisa-kun! W-what are you-” Rei was so flustered he couldn't get his words out. What was Nagisa thinking, jumping on him like this? You wouldn't think that they parted ways not even two hours ago.

“You said this was inappropriate for school, didn't you Rei-chan? This isn't school, ne?” He smiled his sickly sweet smile and Rei was defeated. He muttered something about Nagisa needing to calm down before shutting the door and praying that the neighbours hadn't seen.

 

“Oh wow, Rei-chan! This looks delicious!” 

Rei smirked as he watched Nagisa fill his plate with a large amount of everything. Nagisa ate like a pig, but Rei couldn't help but think it was pretty cute. _How can this possibly be cute? There is nothing beautiful about stuffing your face like you've not eaten in a week._

Nagisa's cheeks were packed to the brim and he was beginning to resemble a squirrel preparing for hibernation; Rei had to suppress a chuckle, as it is rude to mock one's guest while they're eating.  
Once Nagisa had had his fill, Rei cleared the table before returning to the his position across from his friend. 

“So Rei-chan, what do you wanna do now?” Nagisa looked ecstatic, beaming from ear to ear. 

“Can we go to Rei-chan's bedroom?” before Rei had time to form a coherent response Nagisa was already bounding up the stairs like an excited puppy.

“Come on Rei-chan, you're too slow!” he laughed, while Rei mounted the first step with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. _What a handful he is, he's adorable._ Rei slapped himself mentally, _get it together._

 

“Rei-chan, which bedroom is yours?” 

Rei caught up with him, and opened the door to his room with a sigh.

“Are you really that impatient?” but his question was answered before he had finished uttering it, as Nagisa had raced forward and dived straight onto Rei's bed. 

“Aaaah, Rei-chan's bed is so comfy, ne?” said Nagisa, as he began to roll around leisurely. 

Rei's face twitched in horror at his now crumpled sheets which had been crisp and perfect mere moments ago. When Nagisa came to a halt, he sat bolt upright and smiled the most brilliant smile that Rei had ever seen. He began blushing once more, overwhelmed by the feelings he tried to suppress. 

“I'm glad you agreed to let me come over, Rei-chan, I've been wanting to have a sleep over with you for a long time” Nagisa had calmed down, and his voice was not as chirpy, and his eyes weren't as bright.. infact, his cheeks were red, and he was avoiding eye contact.

“I've never gotten to spend time alone with Rei-chan, so I was really excited” he mumbled.

Rei smiled, yet the urge to lunge at Nagisa and kiss him until he had no air left in his lungs was lingering in his mind. _Stop being so ridiculous. I can't imagine anything less beautiful than such a Neanderthal gesture. Why don't you pick his hair for lice to eat while you're at it?_ Rei's mind was racing; but trying to push his inner conflicts to the back of his head, he sat down gracefully on his bed beside his blonde friend.

“I'm glad you asked to stay over, Nagisa-kun. I am looking forward to spending the night together.”

Rei stopped dead in his tracks... _Well, that came out wrong._

“Oh, Nagisa-kun, I'm so sorry, that sounded-”

Nagisa laughed his high and hearty laugh. He raised his eyebrows mockingly and battered his lashes.  
“Ne, Rei-chan, you need only ask” he purred in a sickly sweet voice that caused the hairs on the back on Rei's neck to stand on edge.

 

Rei jumped up off the bed, _this is dangerous territory; god only knows what I'll say next._ Pacing back and forth anxiously in search of something to spark his attention, he turned to the clock in desperation. 

“Ah, 18:20PM? I'd best make up the guest bed, it's getting late” said Rei, smirking at his own cunning.

“Late? What? Rei-chan, come back here!” with a playful laugh, Nagisa yanked Rei down, but with Nagisa's ungraceful air and lack of precision, Rei landed on all fours above him.

Rei's mouth dropped in horror at the situation he was now in. He attempted to leap up once more, but was held in position by the surprisingly strong arms of his companion.

“N-Nagisa-kun, what are you-”  
“Rei-chan, can I- can I stay in your bed with you?” Nagisa's gaze didn't falter this time, he kept his eyes dead on Rei's, and they sparkled with longing and determination.

“Nagisa- I-I don't think that would be very appropriate” Rei stuttered, while attempting to avert his gaze from Nagisa's glistening pink orbs... he knew if he looked into them he would be defeated and _all hell would break loose... I wouldn't be able to control myself._

“Please Rei-chan, Pleaseeeeeeeee” the elongation of the word made Rei's heart flutter with adoration for the small boy holding him captive. _Could it really hurt? Pffft. This cannot end well._

Lowering his head in a nod of defeat, Rei sighed deeply before smirking at Nagisa.

“I suppose so. On the condition that you exercise full and proper bed sharing conduct.” Rei felt better immediately for his clarity had returned. Nagisa smirked and suppressed a mocking laugh.

Proper bed sharing conduct? Was Rei even from this decade? What on earth does that mean?

But regardless Nagisa nodded eagerly in agreement. 

 

Rei had decided they should watch a movie. He put the disc in, and the pair sat in relative silence for the duration of the run time. Nagisa would laugh or gasp every now and then, and Rei thought he looked adorable. He was sat cross legged on the floor, his back slouching against Rei's bed and a pillow between his legs, holding it tightly in his arms. Rei was sat beside him, back flush against the bed in a manner that looked uncomfortable to Nagisa; but that was Rei's way. He cared more for perfection and artfulness than comfort and ease. And he did look beautiful; very beautiful. His position showed off his sculpted body to its full potential. His taut deltoids were perfectly displayed from the side, and his tight t-shirt hugged both his abdominal muscles and biceps superbly. He was stunning. Nagisa caught himself gawking just in time to avert his gaze before Rei spotted him.

“Is everything alright, Nagisa-kun?” 

“Hai Rei-chan” he replied, beaming from ear to ear. 

Rei smiled warmly at his small friend. Except for that minor incident on the bed, everything seemed to be going swimmingly; but something was troubling the bespectacled host. Nagisa wanted to share his bed. _Why on earth would he want to share my bed? We have a perfectly good guest bed. Unless... no, don't be preposterous!_ Rei shook the thought off and returned to reality... however, reality seemed to have decided he wasn't comfortable enough. Rei felt Nagisa's head land softly on his upper thigh. 

 

“Can I get you a drink, Nagisa-kun?”

The movie had finished and the two boys were sat once cross legged at the short brown table in Rei's bedroom.

“Oh! That reminds me Rei-chan, I brought soda!” Nagisa looked extraordinarily proud of himself.

“How...considerate of you, Nagisa-kun. I'll get glasses”

When Rei returned holding two pristine and glistening glasses, Nagisa was stuffing his face with pocky from his over night bag.

“I would like to point out, Nagisa-kun, that there is actually food in the house... you really didn't need to bring your own” Rei was both amused and slightly insulted. He could see snacks and soda popping out of Nagisa's bag and he shook his head. _Really, this boy needs to stop eating so much junk. His body won't perform to its maximum capability if he keeps this up._

“Hey Rei-chan, please don't nag at me to eat more healthy food again. Let's just enjoy ourselves.”

With that he resumed stuffing his face while Rei poured the fizzy liquid into the glasses in the most graceful manner he could.

 

They sat opposite one another, laughing and talking about the events of swim practice the day before. Rei was enjoying himself; he would never admit it to anyone, but he loved having Nagisa to himself. 

“-for the last time Nagisa-kun, I will not be borrowing any of your speedos again!”  
“But Rei-chan, you look so good in them! You look.. beautiful.” _Beautiful._ The word came out like velvet, and Rei shivered. He felt his face heat up, and his glasses slipped ever so slightly, this time alone with Nagisa was making him sweat with nerves. _Disgusting, get a hold of yourself, this is most unsavoury! You have to sleep next to him tonight!_ There is absolutely nothing beautiful about sweat, and if Rei had his way his sweat glands would go into early retirement. 

Although the perspiration was minimal, Rei was now terrified that Nagisa would notice, and change his mind.. maybe he wouldn't think that Rei was beautiful any more. He utterly despised anything that fraternised with his beauty. However, worrying about his damp nose has caused Rei further nervous sweats; and he now only saw one way out.

 

“Nagisa-kun, I think I will take a shower, would you mind waiting?” He asked anxiously.

No sooner had he said it, Nagisa lunged across the table in protest; attempting to pull Rei back from his planned escape. In the process however, Nagisa had managed to cover his entire torso in soda that had been spilled over the table by the sudden intrusion of his body.

“Oh, Nagisa! Look what you've done!” Rei said irritably- this must be what it's like to have a puppy, or a small child. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to his chest of draws to retrieve a towel. After spanning the length of it across the table, and watching dark circles appear in the once white towel as it absorbed the liquid, he turned his attention to the small blonde sitting on the floor, looking far less apologetic than the situation called for.

“I'm very sorry, Rei-chan, I didn't mean to knock the glasses over” Nagisa pouted, and his pink eyes suggested an ulterior motive. He wasn't sorry; in fact, he had done it on purpose.

“Say Rei-chan, I'm all sticky now, could I use your shower?” Nagisa said absent-mindedly, before jerking his head back towards Rei. 

“Oh, that's right! You were going to shower weren't you?” His thin lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he let his plan unravel. 

“Maybe we should just take a bath, Rei-chan?” 

Rei froze. Was he being serious? All of this because of a bit of sweat? Sighing deeply, he moved towards the door, turning his face away from the blonde. 

“Nagisa-kun, I hardly think that would be appropriate.” His mouth said one thing, but his body said another, his feet were shuffling nervously along the laminate flooring and he was sweating more than before. He _did_ want to share a bath with Nagisa, however, he knew that would be unwise, and that his composure would surely falter if he was given such an opportunity as this.

“Why not? We see each other naked all the time, it's no big deal.” The blonde shrugged as he stood up, and slowly removed his wet and partially see through shirt.

 

Rei watched as Nagisa peeled the wet material from his body agonisingly slowly. As he lifted his arms to pull it over his head, Rei was mesmerized by the sight before him. Nagisa's muscles glistened from the liquid that had seeped through the shirt, and when he had finally removed it, he turned to face Rei; noticing that the perfectionist had most definitely lost his composure already. Leaning limply in the door way, not at all concerned for a stance that would highlight his beauty to the maximum, Rei was staring at Nagisa's torso, lips parted and eyes showing internal conflict. He had seen this torso a thousand times, but this was different; that little show Nagisa had just put on, it was for him- _for Rei only._ When Rei realised what he was doing, Nagisa was already walking towards him; he had time only to correct his slouching stance before Nagisa was mere inches away from him.

“See something you like?” Nagisa purred. 

Rei felt shivers run throughout his entire body, and the hair on the back of his neck stood to attention. Nagisa laughed, and grabbed Rei's hand, pulling him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he pushed his bespectacled friend in front of him, motioning him to lead the way. Knowing that he had most certainly lost, Rei hung his head in both shame and excitement, as he opened the bathroom door.

“You sure are acting weird today, Rei-chan. Is everything okay?” Nagisa's question was half mocking and half concerned. He didn't like serious conversation, it bored him, and he loved watching Rei get worked up, especially over him; but he didn't want to make Rei uncomfortable.

“Fine, fine” was the muttered reply he received as Rei sat on the side of the tub, watching the hot clear water fall gracefully into the tub, resulting in hot steam rising and causing his glasses to fog up. He decided not to wipe them, as he was probably better off not watching whatever Nagisa was up to. 

 

“Ah, the bath is ready!” Nagisa chirped as he shed his pants to quickly that even Haruka would have been impressed. 

“Um, Nagisa-kun... how are we going to sit? It doesn't look like who boys of our sizes would fit comfor-”

“Oh, pisssssh! Don't be coy Rei-chan! Sit down, and I'll sit in between your legs” Nagisa tried his best to sound confident and fun, but his knees trembled at the prospect of finally being so close and intimate with Rei.

“Are you- are you serious, Nagisa-kun?” W-W-We can't, I mean, it's not, it's just-”

But before he could turn his incessant blundering into anything coherent or plausible, he felt his glasses being lifted from his face and closed his eyes as a reflex.

When he opened them, his jaw almost dropped. Standing before him, completely naked, wearing only _his_ glasses, was Nagisa.

“I'm afraid so, Rei-kun, it is the most efficient and logical solution. If we sit in the aforementioned position we shall be utilizing the bathing space to the most efficient effect” Spoken in his best impression of Rei, Nagisa looked at him, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Rei's head was spinning; _I do not speak like that_ was his first thought, and was closely followed by something along the lines of _hot damn!_ Nagisa, clad only in his friend's red rimmed glasses, was too much for the blue haired boy to bare. 

 

“Nagisa-kun- I-” Rei started, but he was cut off by a brief and soft kiss.

“I really like you, Rei-chan” Nagisa looked down, his adorable face flushed red, and his big sparkling eyes were looking everywhere but at the object of his affections.

Still sitting on the ledge of the bath tub, Rei extended his arm to gently pull the other boy towards him. When he was close enough, Rei captured the target, less than gracefully, between his thighs, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I really like you too- Nagisa-kun...” he whispered, his chin scraping gently across the others stomach. The moment was ruined however, as Rei (being Rei) recoiled in horror; remembering that Nagisa's torso was covered in soda. Chuckling heartily, the blonde boy pulled Rei up and began unbuckling his belt; however Rei became too flustered and insisted that he could undress himself.

After forcing Nagisa to look away, Rei finally found himself immersed in the hot soapy water; he took a moment to gather his thoughts before allowing the shorter boy to accompany him.

_I can't believe this is happening_. Dread and excitement mixed together and Rei's heart plunged into his stomach as he watched Nagisa lower himself between his thighs. 

Rei felt his body tense up as Nagisa's soft skin brushed against his own.

“Ah, this is nice Rei-chan” Nagisa sighed, reclining his back to lean on the blue haired boy's torso.

Breath hitching nervously, Rei winced at the slightest touch, afraid that something would go wrong, or that he would embarrass himself. 

Sensing his doubts, Nagisa dropped his head back as far as could to look at Rei's face, and smiling, he reassured Rei that he would always think he was beautiful, and that nothing he could do would make him think otherwise.

Rei gazed down lovingly into those big pink eyes, and felt his entire body relax; with the exception of one organ that seemed to have a _different_ reaction. While his entire face began to beam red, Nagisa only laughed kindly, pushing himself back so that his body pushed against Rei's growing erection.

“Ne, Rei-chan, you feel so big!” Nagisa gasped.

_No need to sound so surprised..._ Rei thought to himself.

“Sorry Nagisa-kun, I don't know why I-”

“Rei-chan, it's okay... you're not... the only one...” as he said this, he lowered his head in embarrassment and guided Rei's hand to his own hardening member. The shock of this action was obvious by the gasp that escaped Rei's lips; but that wasn't to say that he wasn't intrigued.

Feeling a little braver after Nagisa's reassurances, he allowed himself to touch Nagisa. 

 

One of his hands, trembling slightly, ran the course of the blonde boy's smooth and muscular thigh while the other remained where Nagisa had placed it. _Now really, this is not appropriate_. Rei told himself this repeatedly, but no matter how unorthodox; he couldn't stop. He found everything about Nagisa intoxicating, and he wanted nothing more than to take in every inch of his being so as to fully appreciate and understand the beauty of the small breast stroke swimmer. Wincing slightly, as he was overcome by dread and arousal, he slowly began pumping the shaft around which his slim fingers were curled.

He relaxed as he heard Nagisa let out an appreciative hum. _If I'm really going to go through with this, I must quickly calculate the speed at which stimulation would be most pleasing._

“R-Rei-chan, please stop trying to calculate the most effective way to do this” Nagisa said; half laughing and half panting as Rei's speed and frequency began to increase.

_How did he know?_ _Okay I'll just go with the flow, I guess._ It was then that Rei actually snorted in disbelief at his own train of thought; if this entire situation wasn't surreal enough, Rei Ryugazaki 'going with the flow' was the most preposterous thought he'd ever had. _For Nagisa_ he told himself. _You can do this, you've wanted to do this for so long._ Breathing deeply, Rei's courage increased once again and he ran his spare hand up the length of Nagisa's torso, brushing his fingers gently across a nipple. 

“Ah, Rei-chan!” he piped up. His voice was high, and laced with lust. It was tantalizing.

“You don't like it?” Rei whispered; his voice was low and husky as he lowered his lips to Nagisa's ear; an action which sent shivers through out the short boy's body.

“I- I- like- ahhhh!” Nagisa was interrupted by the sensation of Rei lightly rolling his nipple between his fingers. Rei moaned into Nagisa's neck; the boy's sounds were driving him crazy and he was desperate to hear more. He himself was stiffer than he'd ever been, but he tried his hardest to ignore the occasional and brief stimulation that came when Nagisa rolled his hips back. This wasn't about him, he wanted to make Nagisa feel good.

 

His hand continued to stroke the other boy, taking in every sweet sound that escaped his lips. 

“R-R-Rei-chan!” he gasped “I- I- uhhhhh” his voice hitched as he found his release. Panting, Nagisa leaned back once more, allowing his head to rest on Rei's chest.

“Th-Thank you Rei-chan, that was- so good” blushing, he turned to face the blue haired boy.

“Maybe- now would be a good time for our... first kiss? You know, a _proper_ kiss” His voice differed from its usual upbeat and perky tone, it was low, and showed his embarrassment.

Rei didn't answer; instead he cupped Nagisa's face with his hands, and kissed the boy. It was an odd kiss; and Rei had never imagined it to be possible; it just didn't seem logical. It was hard; the two were fuelled with such passion, how could it be anything else? But the softness of lips made it delicate too. It was passionate; but behind the lust was a promise of romance that tugged on their heartstrings and warmed them. It was quick, and what Rei would describe as sloppy, yet it felt that time was standing still, like this kiss would last forever. 

The nagging voice in Rei's head had even stopped, this didn't require calculations or logic; just heart... and regardless of Rei's own opinion, Nagisa knew that Rei had that in spades. 


End file.
